


The First Touch

by Spookaburra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookaburra/pseuds/Spookaburra
Summary: There had been an altercation before he’d pushed his target to the floor, a messy scuffle far enough away from the fight to muffle the battlefield’s usual song of gunfire and shouts, but that was nothing new. The Blu Sniper was often at the end of his blade, and even so, there was no consequence to his death. He would simply return in a minute or two, as if he’d never left, and the Spy, too, would return, to kill or be killed. There was no reason for his hand to still, no reason to stop the blade from sinking into the Blu’s neck, yet here he was, steel hovering only inches away from an easy kill.In which Spy makes a realisation about the enemy Sniper.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr work, this one inspired by [this piece of fanart by FelixFellow.](https://spookaburra.tumblr.com/post/182417588300/thisismouseface-ruumiinlaulaja) Title also ripped straight from Felix's pic description, I'm sorry. 8( I'm not good at titles, and I liked the way that sounded.

Spy had always fancied himself a fairly efficient killer. In the decades that he’d worked as a spy, and in the years he’d worked for Red, he’d had plenty of time to perfect his trade. A quick stab to the back, a severing of the spinal cord, and he’d be on his way just as silently as he came, leaving nothing behind but a body, and a pool of blood. It was a process he’d been through infinite times, and by now, a feeling he almost relished. He was good at it, he did his job well, and he was proud of that fact.

Never before had he hesitated before a kill. Not once.

So why, now, had his instincts betrayed him?

There had been an altercation before he’d pushed his target to the floor, a messy scuffle far enough away from the fight to muffle the battlefield’s usual song of gunfire and shouts, but that was nothing new. The Blu Sniper was often at the end of his blade, and even so, there was no consequence to his death. He would simply return in a minute or two, as if he’d never left, and the Spy, too, would return, to kill or be killed. There was no reason for his hand to still, no reason to stop the blade from sinking into the Blu’s neck, yet here he is, steel hovering only inches away from an easy kill.

Sniper’s breaths come out in quick, shallow huffs, and even his jaw clenches, his whole body tense in a way that tells Spy something is wrong. This is more than just an anxiousness at the threat of pain, or death, this is something more, something deeper.

The palm resting softly against his cheek shifts, breaking Spy from his thoughts.

Briefly, he wonders how long it had been there, or even if he’d noticed it before and simply paid it no mind. Its tenderness surprises him, touching not in an act to push him away, but almost to hold him there, and perhaps, he thinks, this is what gave him pause.

Those trembling fingers grasp at his face with a fearful, desperate confusion. Sniper’s fingers curl, and his thumb brushes softly, almost delicately, over the apple of Spy’s cheek.

Spy isn’t sure if it’s horror, or shock, but his eyes widen before brows knit together tightly, pieces falling slowly into place.

Sniper has feelings for him.

Whether or not the marksman knows it himself, he has feelings for the Spy above him, and slowly, realisation crashing against him all at once, the Frenchman removes his knife from against Sniper’s neck.

“Mon dieu…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry these all end rather abruptly, I know they kind of cut off short. I'm actually rather satisfied with these little ficlets though, and I'd like to return to them someday to perhaps flesh them out a bit better. No promises, I'm horribly inconsistent/lazy when it comes to creating things. Apologies again.


End file.
